


禁止身体接触-亮安part

by pandaaaa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaaaa/pseuds/pandaaaa





	禁止身体接触-亮安part

距离的缩短和隔间的聚音，使得安田的喘息无限放大在大仓的耳边。

这时候已经没了方才接吻的水声，只能听到安田隐忍的喘息，突然安田发出“嗯——！”的一声，接着响起一个沙哑性感的男声:“sho酱真淫荡啊，被吸了乳头就这么舒服么？”

顾不上这个男声是谁，大仓脑海里全是安田衣服被推起，露出胸前的两粒，在不停的揉搓和吮吸下慢慢变得红肿，而安田被玩弄的战栗起来这种糟糕的画面。

比这个画面还糟糕的是，大仓勃起了，他只好认命的解开自己的裤子，覆上自己挺立的性器。

“ryo……别玩了……快点”安田一边含着男人的耳垂一边说这句话，说的含糊不清，色情到极致。

“快点什么？”

“ryo……”安田带了点乞求的意思，眼睛也蒙上了一层水汽。

“sho酱这么着急啊？”

“ryo……后面……后面很难受”

感觉安田快要哭出来了，男人也不再啰嗦，借着安田后穴分泌的汁液，戳进两根指头搅动起来，只能听到咕哝的声音，搅的安田没了力气，一滩软泥一般瘫在男人身上，可男人不让他多做休息，找准了一点狠心的按上去，又让软泥一样的身体迅速僵直了起来。

还没开始真正进入，安田已经说不出话来了，叫做ryo的男人也忍不住了，加了一根手指迅速扩张了几下，就长驱直入直捣黄龙。

男人的尺寸实在太大，连根没入的瞬间两个人都发出了呻吟，接下来便是不留情面地大开大合。

大仓不知道那两个人换了几种姿势，总之每一次抽插他都听的清清楚楚，甚至隔间的木板也被撞击的发出响声，大仓想象着安田被折成各种姿势操弄，就更加兴奋，连带着自己的也在手中胀大了几分。

隔壁两个人快进入尾声的时候，安田再也忍不住自己的声音，在后穴高潮时拔高了嗓音，充满情欲的声音又在高潮褪去时慢慢降下来颤抖了几下。

大仓也在安田的高潮的声音中释放了出来。

稍微恢复了一下之后，听到叫做ryo的男人说安田还是那么够劲儿，安田笑笑说还是ryo技术太好，可能是刚做完的原因，声音听起来有股撒娇的味道。  
等那两个人清理出去之后，大仓才从隔间里出来。

天呐……

不管是花里胡哨过分潮流的安田，或是这两个人的性爱，还是自己竟然在隔壁撸了一发，大仓对这其中任何一件事都只能说出这两个字了……


End file.
